Prolog
by Slipyd
Summary: Aku menunggunya, Eren. Kau atau aku? Apakah penaku akan menulis semua takdir yang telah kurencanakan, ataukah kau akan mengubahnya dengan usahamu mengalahkanku? Kisah ini dimulai olehku dan disebabkan olehmu. Sekarang mari kita teruskan, kita selesaika apa yang telah kita mulai.


Sudah tiga minggu sejak aku bergabung di pelatihan ini, berbagai pengalaman baik maupun buruk silih berganti setiap harinya dalam waktu itu, meskipun tidak satu pun dari pengalaman-pengalaman itu bisa mengesankan atau mengejutkanku, tidak ada pengalaman yang terlalu luar biasa jika perbandingannya adalah pengalaman hidupku sebelum aku datang ke dunia dibalik dinding ini, yah, kecuali dunia dibalik dinding itu sendiri. Aku cukup kaget mengetahui tempat semacam ini benar-benar ada, dunia memang tempat yang sangat besar.

Namaku Annie Leonhardt, nama keluargaku tidak akan kau temukan di mana pun di dalam dunia berdinding ini, karena seluruh anggota keluargaku tidak pernah ada di sini, benar, aku adalah manusia dari luar dinding, setidaknya begitulah cara masyarakat ini menyebut kami.

Kedatanganku ke tempat ini karena suatu tugas. Aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan, karena itu pula kuusahakan untuk mengasingkan diriku dari segala bentuk hubungan. Aku tidak melakukan ini karena ingin menepis teori bahwa manusia adalah makhluk sosial, yang berarti tidak ada manusia yang tidak membutuhkan manusia lainya, melainkan ini hanya caraku untuk tetap melindungi kemanusiaanku.

Mau atau tidak, akan tiba saat di mana aku akan membunuh mereka. Walaupun tidak semudah seperti membunuh hewan, membunuh orang asing harusnya tidak terlalu menyakiti hatiku.

Tapi, apa aku benar-benar siap? Maksudku, sebagai seorang gadis, bisakah aku menganggap orang-orang ini sebagai orang asing? Mereka tidur di sampingku, duduk dibangku yang sama saat makan, mendengar mimpi-mimpi mereka, menyaksikan saat mereka bertengkar, lalu tertawa bersama. Aku mengenal mereka, apa mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenal dan menutup telinga dari jeritan mereka saat aku harus meremas tubuh orang-orang ini dengan tangan besarku?

Tubuhku mungkin dilatih dengan baik, aku percaya diri bisa melumpuhkan sepuluh lawan yang dua kali lebih besar dariku sendirian, tapi hanya itu saja. Mengesampingkan soal monster dalam diriku, aku hanya gadis kecil yang terjebak dalam kepentingan orang dewasa, tidak peduli sebaik apa teknik bertarungku, ada jiwa seorang gadis biasa di dalam hatiku, sesuatu yang coba kulindungi dari tangan ayahku, sesuatu yang jika kuhilangkan, maka jiwaku akan hancur.

Mungkin karena itu pula tanpa kusadari semuanya sudah menjadi seperti ini.

Sudah tiga minggu sejak aku bergabung di pelatihan ini, berbagai pengalaman baik maupun buruk silih berganti setiap harinya dalam waktu itu, meskipun tidak satu pun dari pengalaman-pengalaman itu bisa mengesankan atau mengejutkanku, yah, tidak satu pun. Semua berjalan terlalu alami, terlalu biasa hingga aku tidak mau repot-repot menyadarinya.

Aku tidak berpikir jika kemanusiaanku adalah sebuah kelemahan. Semua kebiadaban ini kulakukan karena rasa cinta pada ayahku dan kebencian yang dia tanamkan padaku. Cinta dan kebencian adalah kodrat dari setiap manusia, sesuatu yang bisa merangsang tindakan seseorang hingga ke titik batas seorang manusia. Sayang kedua hal itu juga bisa menjadi sebuah kelemahan.

Sebagai seorang gadis, tidak peduli sebesar apa usahaku untuk mengasingkan diri dari orang lain, atau setinggi apa tembok yang kubangun di sekitarku, ketika ada yang mampu menyentuhku, seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyelamatkanku, aku pasti akan meraihnya, karena aku ingin diselamatkan.

Sebagai seorang yang memiliki perasaan cinta, aku tidak ubahnya seperti lilin yang akan meleleh jika dinyalakan. Tubuh ini mungkin ditempa dengan latihan keras, namun aku bukan gadis yang keras kepala. Hanya perlu memahamiku, teruslah di sampingku, dan menjadi tempatku bersandar. Semudah itulah.

Kemudian aku akan membenci takdirku, membenci kisah yang kumulai sendiri.

"Annie! Ayo berdiri."

Aku berkedip-kedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam mataku, saat semuanya jelas, kulihat Eren Yeager mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang berbaring di tanah.

Apa tang terjadi? Ah, aku ingat. Ia mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan tangan kosong.

Aku tersenyum padanya di saat yang sama aku meraih tangannya dan bangkit.

"Pertarungan yang hebat. "Aku memujinya dengan tulus.

Sebaliknya, wajah Eren hanya menampakkan ekspresi frustrasi." Aku memberikan segalanya untuk satu kemenangan ini. Menyedihkan sekali."

" Kemudian kau hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sama di pertarungan berikutnya."

Kulanjutkan sambil memasang kuda-kuda khasku." Sekarang, ayo kita mulai ronde berikutnya!"

Eren terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia mulai menampar pipinya sendiri." Bodoh, apa yang barusan kukatakan!? Kau benar, Annie. Ini baru ronde pertama, pertarungan kita baru saja dimulai!"

Itu benar. Pertarungan kami, kisahku baru saja dimulai.

" Berdirilah, Eren! Masih butuh sembilan puluh sembilan kemenangan lagi bagimu untuk mengalahkanku."

Ini bahkan tidak memenuhi satu paragraf pertama dalam catatan kehidupanku. Yang kutulis tidak lebih dari sekedar prolog.

" Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku pada keputusasaan, Annie."

Apakah kau akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, lalu mengubahku, mengubah dunia kecilku ini?

" Tapi kau belum menyerah kan?"

" Hanya dalam mimpimu, Annie Leonhardt!"

Atau, semua hanya akan berakhir seperti yang sudah kurencanakan?

Aku menunggunya, Eren. Kau atau aku? Apakah penaku akan menulis semua takdir yang telah kurencanakan, ataukah kau akan mengubahnya dengan usahamu mengalahkanku?

Kisah ini dimulai olehku, dan disebabkan olehmu. Sekarang mari kita teruskan, kita selesaikan apa yang telah kita mulai.

Owari.

A/N: Fic gaje yang cuman menuh-menuhin fandom ini.


End file.
